El trozo de pergamino
by Heit
Summary: A Harry se le ha caído un trozo de pergamino y Ginny lo recoge... lo leera? ke pondrá en el pergamino? dejad review!
1. El trozo de pergamino

Absolutamente nada es mío, todo es de J. K. Rowling, sí, la misma que nos hace esperar el quinto libro... sácalo ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me muero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
EL PERGAMINO  
  
Una chica de quinto curso bajaba las escaleras que conducían a su habitación para ir a la sala común de Gryffindor, la chica se llamaba Ginny. Ginny pudo ver que el amor de su vida estaba en la sala comun, un chico guapísimo de cabello negro azabache y unos preciosísimos y expresivos ojos verdes esmeralda llamado Harry. Estaba sólo (Hermione y Ron estarían dándose el lote en alguna aula vacía del castillo, ya que se hicieron novios una semana antes y tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido) y estaba muy concentrado escribiendo en un pergamino. De repente Harry dobló el pergamino y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la túnica, pero mal, pues le sobresalía bastante. Ginny se había sentado en un escalón y se dedicaba a observar como Harry observaba el fuego de la chimenea. De repente el chico se levantó y dejó caer el pergamino que había metido mal en su bolsillo, y parecía que no se había dado cuenta, pues iba con paso firme hacia la salida... y salió. Ginny sin dudarlo fue a recoger el pergamino. Ella tenía una curiosidad terrible por saber lo que Harry había escrito.  
  
"No Gin, no lo abras, son las cosas de Harry, no debes invadir su intimidad" le decía una voz en su interior.  
  
"No hay nada malo en saber lo que Harry ha escrito... él no tiene por qué enterarse de que lo has leído" le decía otra voz.  
  
"No Gin, no lo abras, además, seguramente solo será alguna tarea, alguna composición de Historia de la Magia o algo por el estilo" dijo la primera voz.  
  
"Bueno... si son deberes... por qué no abrirlo?" sentenció la segunda voz y Ginny desdobló el pergamino, que decía:  
  
"Joder, no sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto... bueno, en realidad sí lo sé, lo escribo porque tengo que desahogarme, y si hablara de lo que voy a escribir con Hermione me sentiría muy muy incómodo, y si lo hiciera con Ron... no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría, me pegaría puñetazos hasta hartarse si le soltara: "oye Ron, estoy locamente enamorado de tu hermana".  
  
Al leer las últimas seis palabras Ginny se derrumbó en un sillón y se quedó O_O. Ahora las manos le temblaban, tenía los ojos llorosos y tenía taquicardias, por lo que jadeaba y le era muy difícil respirar. "Joder si no lo leo" pensaba, mientras se decidía a seguir leyendo y pensaba que Harry tenía la letra más bonita que había visto en su vida.  
  
"Y sí, es verdad, estoy enamorado de la niña (bueno, niña... ya no es ninguna niña, la semana que viene cumple los 15, "niña" es solo una especie de mote cariñoso) pelirroja con los ojos castaños más bonitos que he visto. No sé cómo ha pasado, ha sido de repente. Me empezó a gustar cuando estuve en la Madriguera porque se veía más extrovertida y charlatana y pude descubrir a la verdadera Ginny. También (para qué negarlo) me fijé en que había crecido, no solo en mente, también físicamente: somos casi de la misma estatura, tiene una piernas largas preciosas (lo pude ver cuando se puso una minifalda porque iba a salir con sus amigas, jamás olvidaré esa imagen), unas caderas y una cintura perfectas para posar en ellas mis manos, y también le ha crecido el pecho, en el que me gustaría estar apoyado hasta que el sol aparezca (n/a esto lo he sacado de la canción "sin miedo a nada", de Álex Ubago), y no sé si es cosa mía, pero tiene unos labios extremadamente sensuales que me muero por besar, encima cuando la miro, suele estar mordiéndose el labio... eso me vuelve loco."  
  
Ginny se quedó absolutamente pasmada al leer la descripción que Harry había hecho de ella. Por lo que leyó, Harry no solo estaba enamorado de ella... también la deseaba físicamente, deseaba cogerla por las caderas y la cintura, deseaba apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y besarla. Definitivamente una lágrima calló por la mejilla de Ginny, pues ese era su sueño hecho realidad: que Harry se enamorara de ella y que deseara besarla. Decidió continuar leyendo la carta en su habitación.  
  
"Siempre me han dicho (bueno, también me he fijado yo, pues en segundo me mando una felicitación de san Valentín y en el diario de Riddle lo escribió) que ella me quiere, desde el primer momento en que me vio. Pero yo tengo miedo de que ya no me quiera, pues tiene razones más que suficientes para hacerlo: en estos últimos años la he tratado como "la hermana pequeña de Ron" y para colmo sabe que yo pretendía a Cho, y es posible que piense que aún lo hago, pero yo ya me olvidé de ella antes de que acabara quinto, pues me dijeron que era una tonta engreída y que sacaba de las peores notas del colegio y pasaba de todo, además de ser muy irresponsable, y yo no quiero a una tonta engreída que no sirva para el futuro por ser una pasota de malas notas e irresponsable. "Futuro"... que palabra. Al pensar en ella se me acaba de pasar por la cabeza una imagen: Ginny y yo abrazados mientras tres niños pelirrojos corretean por la casa... Dios, eso sería maravilloso. Sé que para quitarme de dudas respecto a lo que Ginny pueda sentir por mí, debería hablar con ella, pero cómo? Soy muy vergonzoso para hablar de sentimientos, además, qué le digo? : "oye, estoy enamorado de ti, y tú de mí?" Queda fatal. Puede que en su cumpleaños se lo diga... hemos acordado hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en la sala común, así que... le podría regalar flores además de un bonito regalo (eso va a ser lo peor... qué le compro? Para Hermione es fácil elegir un regalo: con cualquier libro se apaña, pero a Ginny qué diablos le compro?), y en la fiesta... pues cuando ambos tengamos alguna que otra cerveza de mantequilla de sobra, me acerco, le pregunto si podemos hablar, la llevo donde no haya gente (a una habitación? No, pensaría que soy un pervertido, a los servicios? No, cualquiera puede interrumpirnos, y si se lo voy a decir, no me haría ninguna gracia que me interrumpieran, creo que será en lo alto de las escaleras que llevan a las habitaciones... también creerá que soy un pervertido?), y si me dice que sí... pues no espero ni un segundo para besarla (a ver si al final sí que soy un pervertido...), pero si me dice que no... no quiero ni pensarlo, me moriría si me dice que no, no podría asimilarlo, sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Bueno, aquí terminan mis desahogos.  
  
Te amo Virginia Weasley (espero que Potter en un futuro)  
  
HARRY POTTER"  
  
Virginia Potter... sonaba MUY bien. Más lágrimas acariciaron el rostro de Ginny y un montón de citas escritas en el pergamino revoloteaban en su cabeza... no sabía si podría esperar hasta el día de su cumpleaños, aún quedaban ocho días! No, definitivamente no podía esperar ocho días sabiendo que Harry siente lo mismo por ella que ella por él. Lo que iba a hacer era tontear con Harry y hacerle ver que aún le quería para darle seguridad, así quizá él tampoco podía esperar y se lo decía antes. En su carta dijo que no esperaría ni un segundo para besarla... O_o tendría que pedir consejo a Hermi, pues ella no sabía besar y Hermi lo había hecho mucho en los últimos días.  
  
Gin se metió el pergamino en la túnica (mejor de lo que había hecho Harry) y bajó a la sala común, donde Harry parecía buscar algo muy desesperado, seguramente buscaba el pergamino.  
  
-Hola Harry -dijo Ginny paseándose lo más coqueta y sexy que pudo enfrente de él.  
  
-eh? Ah, eh... hola -consiguió decir Harry, estaba muy nervioso  
  
-¿buscas algo?  
  
-pues la verdad es que sí, Gin, no habrás visto un trozo de pergamino por aquí?  
  
-te refieres a este trozo de pergamino?  
  
Ginny se sacó el pergamino del bolsillo y le expresión de Harry daba para hacer un poema: se había puesto pálido y pasaba a un color verdoso, parecía con ganas de vomitar, tenía los ojos como platos y se podía notar que su corazón latía fuertemente y no le permitía respirar bien.  
  
-lo... lo... lo... lo has leído?  
  
Ginny agradeció que en ese momento Hermione entrara por el retrato llamándola, porque no podía mentir a Harry, y no quería reconocer que sí lo había leído. Así que sonrió a Harry, y se fue a donde estaba Hermione, pero a los tres pasos se paró, se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla. Harry ahora estaba rojo como un tomate y le temblaba todo el cuerpo, si Ginny no hubiera estado igual se habría reído.  
  
CONTINUARA?  
  
Bueno, esto es el primer capítulo del fic. Escribiré el otro si recibo al menos 10 reviews, así que ya sabes... escribe uno!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AIDA 


	2. Felicidades Gin, ah, por cierto, estoy e...

Vaya, no me esperaba tener ke continuar el fic tan pronto! En menos de un día 11 reviews (los diez de aki y un mail). Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y escribir review.  
  
Posiblemente este sea el ultimo capitulo... o no. No sé, la verdad es que tengo una idea rondando la mente como posible tercer capitulo... y en consecuencia puede que un cuarto, pero solo los publicaré si queréis.  
  
Bueno, aquí están las respuestas a los reviews:  
  
Rinoa - yo pienso que quedan mejor Ginny y Harry, pero aún así adoro los fics de Ginny/Draco y me leo todos los que encuentro sobre ellos.  
  
Andrea Price - tranqui tranqui, no te mueras de la emoción, que el segundo capítulo ya está aquí, y mucho antes de lo que esperaba.  
  
Ruth - bueno, como ya te dije en el mail, tengo dos más escritos, así que cuando pueda los publicaré, pero son mucho peores que este.  
  
Isis - por desgracia no hay muchos fics de harry/ginny, pero estos son algunos, aunque seguramente ya te los habrás leido: bella ladrona, el mejor día, los significados de una pintura (ese me gustó mucho, pero a ver cuando lo continúan), dormí con un ángel, Harry Potter y la orden del fénix (de mi amiga maremoto y su amiga paige) y uno de los que más me han gustado con capitulo 10 calentito es sonrisa de ángel. Hay más, pero ahora solo se me vienen esos a la cabeza.  
  
Ginny Potter - lo hace porque no está seguro de sí mismo, ya que, como dice en el pergamino, Ginny tiene razones para olvidarse de él (no sé si es a eso a lo que te referías)  
  
Rupert Fan - bueno, sí, son las parejas perfectas. Quizás, si gusta este capítulo y los otros dos fics que tengo guardados, escriba un ron/hermione, pues también me gusta mucho esa pareja.  
  
Kami-chan - jejejeje, pues sí, la verdad es que un pokito de miedo sí que da. Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto, y las respuestas a tus preguntas las leeras en este capítulo.  
  
Miyu - viva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Urraka Mayor - me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto, y como ves estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo lo antes que he podido.  
  
Myrtle - me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic no estando a favor de esta pareja, ya que yo suelo pasar de largo los fics que no tengan que ver con ginny/harry o ginny/draco (soy asi, lo siento)  
  
Tam - te digo lo que a Isis: hay pocos pero buenos.  
  
Bueno, creo que ya están todos. No es que se me dé muy bien responder reviews...  
  
  
  
FELICIDADES GIN, AH, POR CIERTO, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI  
  
  
  
Esa misma noche Ginny habló con Hermi. No le contó nada acerca del pergamino, pues era intimidad de Harry, y bastante tenía con que lo hubiera leído ella como para que se enterara también Hermi de lo que escribía en su tiempo libre. Hermi le ofreció ayuda encantada y le enseñó lo práctico que hay que saber, y sin hacer ninguna pregunta acerca de la curiosidad de Ginny, lo cuál le agradeció. Además de enterarse de las bases de un buen beso, se enteró de todo lo que hacían y como lo hacían Hermi y Ron. No es que a Ginny le gustara mucho estar una hora escuchando: "Oh, Gin, tu hermano es genial... es dulce, cariñoso, atento, romántico... y besa de miedo!", pero le alegraba mucho que Hermi y su hermano fueran tan felices.  
  
Mientras, en la habitación de los chicos Harry y Ron estaban hablando:  
  
-Oye, Ron... tú cómo te declaraste a Hermione?  
  
-Pues fue en la sala común. Estábamos sentados en la alfombra frente al fuego, y ya no resistía más no poder besarla... y le solté el "te quiero".  
  
-Y qué hizo Hermione?  
  
-Pues se abalanzó a mí y me recostó en la alfombra y empezó a besarme como una loca... menos mal que la sala común estaba vacía. Oye Harry... a quién te vas a declarar? Porque imagino que me habrás preguntado todo eso por algo  
  
-Emmmmmmm... esto... no te lo puedo decir, Ron, no hasta que lo haga.  
  
-Está bien, pero... la conozco?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Y... es guapa?  
  
-La chica más guapa que ha pisado la Tierra.  
  
-Vas a declararte a mi Hermione?! Jejeje, era broma. Oye, no será Cho, verdad?  
  
-No no no no no no no, ni de coña es Cho. La chica que quiero es mil veces mejor que Cho en todos los aspectos.  
  
-Ah, pues me alegro Harry, por que no te la mereces, es muy poco para ti.  
  
-Lo que me da miedo es que Gi... la chica que te digo tampoco la merezco, es mucho para mi.  
  
Por suerte Ron no se enteró de que Harry había estado a punto de nombrar a su hermana, porque estaba escudriñando una foto de Hermione.  
  
Pasaban los días. Ginny tonteaba con Harry, pero Harry solo se sonrojaba y se ponía nervioso (es curioso, verdad? Se comporta igual que lo hacía antes Ginny), así que no le dijo nada antes de lo que tenía pensado.  
  
Era sábado y al día siguiente sería el cumpleaños de Ginny. Ese sábado había salida a Hogsmade, así que Harry aprovechó para pedir las quince rosas rojas que le iba a regalar a Ginny y comprarle unos pendientes, collar y pulsera de plata con detalles rojos que iban a juego. Harry le compró eso porque lo vio en un escaparate, y pensó que iría de perlas con el precioso pelo rojo que tenía su Ginny, y, según tenía entendido, a las chicas les gustaban todas esas cosas.  
  
Mientras tanto, como la fiesta sorpresa ya no era sorpresa para Ginny y quería estar lo más guapa posible para cuando su amado se le declarara, se fue de compras y se compró una camiseta, una falda y unos zapatos y algo de maquillaje.  
  
Esa noche ni Ginny ni Harry podían dormir, ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos como para hacerlo. Ginny pensó que si no dormía al día siguiente tendría unas ojeras horrorosas, y no podía permitir que Harry le dijera que la quería con esas ojeras... por eso decidió hacerse una poción para dormir, y Harry, como no sabía cómo hacer la poción, se decidió a contar ovejitas... y funcionó, pero cuando iba por la ovejita 387.  
  
Y llegó... llegó el día...  
  
Ginny se despertó y tenía unas ganas terribles de vomitar debido al estado de nervios en el que estaba. Sus compañeras de cuarto la felicitaron y entre todas le regalaron dos cd's de los Hombres G (n/a. Como no? Tenía que ponerlos, para algo son mi grupo favorito), lo cuál le gusto muchísimo, porque eran los dos cd's que no tenía, pues a Ginny le encantaba ese grupo madrileño y tenía todos los cd's, bueno, ahora que le habían regalado los dos que le faltaban para completar la colección.  
  
Ginny se vistió con el uniforme de Hogwarts, pero no se había puesto la capa, pues era un día de octubre bastante caluroso (raro, no?). También le cogió con la varita cuatro dedos a su falda, pues quería estar atractiva y provocativa para Harry, y llevaba la corbata suelta y el botón del cuello de la camisa desabrochado y las mangas del jersey y la camisa remangadas. Se peinó cuidadosamente y se echó brillo en los labios antes de bajar.  
  
En la sala común la estaban esperando el trío maravilla (n/a. Ayer leí un fic en el que se refería así a Harry, Ron y Hermione, y me hizo mucha gracia), que enseguida se la abalanzaron para felicitarla. Hermione le regaló un libro muy interesante acerca de una chica muggle que había vencido al asesino muggle más peligroso milagrosamente, pues la chica tenía algo más de un año, después de que el asesino matara a sus padres. Ron le regaló un puffskein (n/a. Se escribía así?) muy gracioso que tenía cara de cerdito, por lo que la chica decidió llamarle Piorky (n/a. Piorky es el mote de mi profesora de música).  
  
-Em... esto... Gin... este es mi regalo.  
  
Harry le extendía a Ginny un paquetito cuidadosamente envuelto, mientras él se había sonrojado.  
  
-Oh, Harry, muchísimas gracias -le dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry, lo que hizo que él se sonrojara otro poquitín-. Dios Santo Harry!!!!!!!!!! Muchísimas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me encantan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahora Ginny se había abalanzado a abrazar a Harry y darle un montón de besos en las mejillas. Harry creía que no podía aguantar, que iba a torcer su cara para que Ginny sin darse cuenta le besara en los labios, pero se contuvo.  
  
-¿Por qué no me ha abrazado así a mí cuando a descubierto el puffskein?  
  
-Ay Ron... que ciego estás, cariño.  
  
Bajaron al gran comedor, y cuando llegó el correo cuatro lechuzas llevaban un ramo de rosas rojas para Ginny, y detrás de ellas las lechuzas con los regalos de su familia. Ginny se sorprendió por el ramo de flores, así que fue a abrir la nota mientras Harry estaba del mismo color que las rosas.  
  
Ginny leyó la nota y se le quedó una sonrisa de boba que no podía con ella. Volvió a poner la tarjeta en el sobre y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Harry, que estaba sentado a su lado, y ella le susurró al oído muy sensualmente un "gracias" que hizo que a Harry se le pusieran los pelos de punta.  
  
Llegó la tarde y Ginny fue a su habitación para cambiarse, lo cuál le llevo dos horas y media.  
  
Harry ahora no se podía estar quieto, estaba más nervioso que nunca. Iba de un lado para otro y le temblaba todo el cuerpo, pero los temblores que tenía no eran nada con los temblores que tuvo al ver a Ginny bajar la escalera: llevaba unas sandalias con un poco de tacón y las tiras rojas; una falda... bueno, una minifalda que habría pasado por un cinturón de los que se llevan ahora vaquera, que dejaba ver casi todas sus largas y preciosas piernas; una camiseta roja escotada de tirantes y muy ceñida; llevaba lo que le había regalado Harry; estaba muy bien maquillada y se había cortado el pelo, ahora tenía una melenilla por los hombros (antes casi le llegaba a la cintura) que le quedaba muy bien. Resumiendo, Harry sintió que se iba a desmayar.  
  
Toda la sala común estaba de fiesta. En el casette mágico de Ron solamente se oía a David Summers cantando. Todo el mundo bailaba... ni Harry ni Ginny habían visto nunca así a Ron y Hermione... y Ginny solamente bailaba con Harry, aunque muchos chicos se habían acercado para pedirle un baile. A Harry seguía sin gustarle bailar, pero cuando Ginny se lo pedía, no podía decir que no.  
  
De repente en el casette sonaban unos acordes del principio de una canción, y Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca con una mirada pícara hacia Harry. La canción era una balada, pero no solo una balada... era la canción "te quiero", una de las más bonitas canciones que se han compuesto jamás. Ginny no quería desperdiciar la ocasión, así que se acercó lentamente a Harry, le cogió las manos y las posó sobre sus caderas, lo que hico que Harry se estremeciera. Ginny se acercó más a él y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico. Sentía latir fuertemente el corazón de Harry, y cuando quedaron totalmente pegados y abrazados, David Summers lo dijo... lo dijo... "te quiero". Harry y Ginny bailaban muy lentamente y con los ojos cerrrados, y deseaban que David estuviera cantando para siempre esa canción... sin duda cuando terminara Harry llevaría a Ginny al final de las escaleras y le diría que la quería.  
  
Y la canción terminó después de que David repitiera una y otra vez "te quiero". Ginny y Harry se separaron muy despacio, mirándose a los ojos. Harry cogió la mano de Ginny.  
  
-Gin, me gustaría hablar contigo, podemos subir al final de las escaleras para que nadie nos moleste?  
  
Ginny asintió nerviosa sabiendo lo que venía después. Cogidos de la mano subieron las escaleras hasta el final, y nadie se dio cuenta de la desaparición de la pareja, excepto Ron, que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara al verlos de la mano. Y llegaron al final de la escalera.  
  
-Esto... Gin... yo... es que... tengo algo muy importante que decirte... y... joder... no sé como decírtelo...  
  
Ginny sonrió dulcemente, puso el dedo índice sobre los sensuales labios de Harry, y lentamente lo quitó acariciándole los labios... Ginny se acercaba a él con los ojos cerrados, y cuando Harry vio sus intenciones él también se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso, mientras adoptaban la misma postura que tenían mientras bailaban "te quiero". Harry no podía aguantar más, y rozó con su lengua los labios de su Ginny, y ésta dejó que la lengua de Harry entrara en su boca para jugar tiernamente con su lengua, mientras la pareja se abrazaba más fuertemente.  
  
Después de un minuto se separaron, y Harry pudo decirlo:  
  
-Virginia, te amo.  
  
-Yo a ti también te amo, Harry.  
  
Ambos no podían estar más felices. Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez el beso era más apasionado, y después de un minuto más se separaron y se fundieron en un abrazo, y después de otro minuto se volvieron a separar.  
  
-Será mejor que bajemos o nos echarán en falta.  
  
No sabían que todo el mundo les echaba en falta. Cuando llegaron hasta abajo cogidos de la mano se sorprendieron al ver que toda la sala común los miraba mientras David cantaba "será esta noche". Todos se pusieron a aplaudir a la pareja, y Ron y Hermione se abalanzaron a ellos para felicitarlos. Harry creía que Ron le iba a pegar, así que se sorprendió cuando Ron lo abrazó y le dijo: cuñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
La noche fue perfecta. La fiesta se alargó hasta las 4 de la madrugada, y durante ella Harry y Ginny se abrazaban, se besaban, bailaban... Fue una noche completamente inolvidable, la mejor de sus vidas. Y luego... en fin, cada uno a su cama, pero no sin antes darse un tremendo beso de buenas noches.  
  
FIN... o no?  
  
  
  
Bueno, pues ya está. Espero que os haya gustado. Puede que sea demasiado largo y demasiado pesado, así que felicidades si has llegado hasta el final, y si estas leyendo estas palabras... DEJA REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AIDA 


End file.
